


eudaemonical

by parabragun



Series: dualism [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, THIS ONE'S ACTUALLY GAY I PROMISE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parabragun/pseuds/parabragun
Summary: eudaemonical, definition: producing happiness;  based on the idea of happiness as the proper end of conduct





	eudaemonical

**Author's Note:**

> (okay, i get it. sometimes you just want some fluff and you want it now. i get it. i've been there. but if you don't read the previous chapters you'll be very confused. is all i'm sayin'. peace)  
> (for once i'm not writing an update at 2am)
> 
> OKAY FINALLY!!!! DUALISM IS OVER!!! this is the last chapter i dont plan to be adding any more to it cause i think im content with this ending but i might in the future? but don't get your hopes up. it's been Real, guys.

This chair is uncomfortable.

 

It was well after hours, and this was the fourth time Ai had tried to shut down properly, and it was the fourth time he failed to do so. Although this chair lets him lay down, boy is it ever a pain to sit it. The chair is question was the chair that Yusaku always laid Ai down in it whenever he needed to do heavy repairs, which Ai was glad were rare. It was similar to a dentist chair, it had arm rests and a small fold-out platform with tools and the like on it. But the seats felt like rocks, the upholstery was torn to hell, and it  _ squeaked _ whenever he moved in it.  _ God _ , he  _ hated _ the squeaking.

 

And yet, Ai thought it would be a better idea to bust this out rather than to sleep on the table like he always did. Both options were equally bad, but Yusaku was nagging him about how sleeping on the table will mess up his spine, or whatever. Even though sitting in this chair was the same way, Ai's neck and back were stiff as hell, plus he was sleeping on his back, which he really  _ really _ hates. He prefers sleeping on his side.  _ He’s becoming more and more human by the second _ , he remarks.

 

Ai looked towards Yusaku’s bed, eyes turned away from the ceiling he was previously staring at. The mattress dipped slightly due to Yusaku occupying it, his blankets looked soft, and his pillows didn’t look like they felt like rocks. He really wishes he were Yusaku right now. He takes this back when Yusaku’s muffled groans and tossing and turning startle him.

 

Ai was facing Yusaku’s back, but he could still see Yusaku kicking his legs and curling in on himself, whispering some words that Ai's ears couldn’t catch. He looked like he was in pain. Oh, yeah, didn’t Yusaku say he was having bad dreams ‘cause of his insomnia? How everso guilt-inducing. Yusaku would probably be mad at him for waking him up, but he didn’t want to let him suffer like that.  _ ‘If I have any knowledge at all on how dreams work’ _ , he began,  _ ‘then my best option is to comfort Yusaku quietly, and hope it transfers into his dreams’ _ . Or some shit like that. It was past midnight and he just wanted both of them to get some good sleep.

 

Ai got out of his hellchair, and did some  _ well _ -deserved stretches before pressing forward. It didn’t help that he sorta clanked whenever he moved. Yusaku’s always said it sounds cute, how when he walks his footsteps sound like lock-picking or gears-clicking, it’s actually very soothing. Or at least it  _ would  _ be, if he weren’t trying to not wake Yusaku up. Walking four feet across the room took a full minute and a half, and he almost fell over when Yusaku curled in on himself again and tried to stifle some cries of pain.

 

It was so painful to watch, Ai couldn’t help reacting. “Oh, Yusaku…”

 

Ai sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from Yusaku, trying not to let his dip under his weight wake the other up. Ai turned towards him after a minute, and started slowly rubbing Yusaku’s back. He’s heard from Kusanagi that Yusaku has this thing with being held. It calms him down lots, and he wasn’t sure if it was going to work while he was asleep, but damn if he wasn’t going to try. Slowly, though, as the poor boy was still in restless sleep.

 

Yusaku slowly turned on his side towards Ai, still clinging to his blanket. Hm… was he shivering? Ai was still on, so he himself was still warm, but the room was a different story. When Ai brought up a hand to ruffle Yusaku’s hair, he reflexively softened, and Ai was sure he heard a breath of contempt. He wasn’t sure if Yusaku was still asleep or not, but that didn’t really matter, he was just happy to see that Yusaku was okay.

 

“Aw, Yusaku…”

 

Ai grabbed a pillow from the end of the bed and set it down next to Yusaku before laying down. There, now he could finally get some sleep. The both of them. Ai glanced over a few times at Yusaku’s softened expression before finally settling down. He made the android equivalent of a yawn with no mouth, and slightly poked Yusaku’s nose before finally staying still.  _ Zzz _ …

 

~

 

Yusaku was still dreaming. It was your pretty average nightmare, flashbacks of his broken memories. Things that he can try to force himself awake for to try to piece together, but he soon forgets all of them and gives up on trying. Being swallowed up by a swirling data storm, falling off his hoverboard and into the void that is Link VRAINS, being impaled with multiple poles, dying the death that’s waiting for him if he doesn’t defeat Hanoi soon enough… But no, wait, this time it was different.

 

This time there was something warm. His flashbacks, his vivid imaginations, they all suddenly stopped. His mind felt like it was stained with warm watercolors and soaked in sunlight. A light breeze swirled through, and painfully familiar voice echoed through the simultaneously full and empty void of his mind.

 

“Hey you, wake up.”

 

“...”

 

“Come on, wake up! I promise it’ll be worth it…”

 

…

 

Yusaku stirred. He groaned a bit before opening his eyes. What time was it? He didn’t care. Actually, it was more like he couldn’t tell, he always had his curtains and blinds shut tight. He swore he heard more than a couple of bird chirps, so the sun must’ve risen, or be nearly there by now. Grrh, did he even sleep at all? He reached for the his left side to try to prop himself up and--...

 

…

 

...Huh, there was something, or someone there. Yusaku froze, he forced a head turn and saw Ai sleeping soundly next to him. He was just in sleep mode, and could be woken with the slightest movement, so Yusaku unintentionally held his breath.

 

_ ‘Why is he in my bed, what made him decide to lay down next to me, this bed isn’t made for two people, why is he in my bed why is he in my bed why, WHY’ _

 

Yusaku tried his best to stay calm, but he’s so confused and his left arm is still twisted in a  _ very  _ painful position, Ai is still very much sleeping and their hips and legs are touching and Yusaku’s trying so hard to calm down but keeps holding his BREATH--

 

Yusaku thought about it for a moment. Oh, didn’t he tell Ai he was having nightmares? He vaguely remembers having them tonight so maybe...Yusaku felt guilty because,  _ did he wake Ai up? _ But, Ai is still laying next to him. He remembers… the vividly  _ warm _ dream he had, before he woke up… was that him? ...Well Ai was very warm. He’s in sleep mode, so it’s not as warm as when he’s awake, but it’s enough. His room was still very very very cold…

 

Hm. After Yusaku calmed down, he unwrapped his blanket from himself and retucked it over himself and Ai. He knew Ai didn’t need it, but Yusaku still felt the need to do it anyway. It’s like when a child puts a blanket over their doll. Then, Yusaku brought his right arm up from under the blanket and used it to pull Ai closer to him, so that their chests were touching. He assumes Ai wouldn’t mind, even if it was a little quick, and would probably wake him. Because putting all his weight on his left arm made it lose blood circulation, he used it to hug Ai with both arms.

 

_ This is nice _ , he thought.  _ He wants to stay like this forever _ , he thought. Any time where he could just hug Ai without other people watching, or either him or Kusanagi teasing him was pure bliss. Yusaku was, once again, eternally grateful that he designed Ai to be soft and warm.  _ It was the best decision he’s made _ , he thought, adding that to the list of things he would never say out loud within his right mind.

 

_ ‘...If he was awake while I did this, I would never hear the end of it… but here goes.’ _

 

Yusaku released his arms to smooch Ai's forehead before squeezing him again, tighter this time.

 

_ ‘There. I did it. No one can say I didn’t.’ _ Yusaku’s thought prompted a light giggle.

 

“Love ya…”

 

It was probably the first time Yusaku said that, to anyone, and probably not the last, no matter how much he swore to never utter those words again. But, he knew that the time would come again where he was feeling emotional and sappy enough say it. He’s just a stupid teenager, him and Ai both. Yusaku made a mental note to try his best to cuddle Ai like this while he was awake, he was sure he would be much more comfortable. ...Yusaku drifts back to sleep, and it’s safe to say he didn’t have as many nightmares after that.

  
Kusanagi came in a few hours later to wake them up for school, but… after seeing that he just, couldn’t. It was too cute, and also just one more thing to tease him about. He lets Yusaku stay home from school, they’ve all had a long, long,  _ long _ past two days.

**Author's Note:**

> this is all jay (gyancelot)'s fault
> 
> yuuai climbed through my window at 1:38am and smashed a bitron over my head, killing me instantly
> 
> (IT COSTS 0.00$ TO NOT SHIP ADULTS WITH MINORS AND PROMOTE/NORMALIZE PEDOPHILIA. THIS HAS BEEN YOUR UNFRIENDLY REMINDER BC I KNOW HOW THE YGO FANDOM IS. hotdogshipping sucks. bye)


End file.
